Suspended
by jackxnina15
Summary: A oneshot song fic set during season three...Chameron!


**Author's Note: This is a oneshot song-fic set during season three, and the ending is pretty hard to follow if you haven't seen...I think it's 317 or 318. This is my first House fic so please review!**

**Oh and I don't own any of the characters, obviously, and the song belongs to Matt Nathanson.**

"Cameron..." he breathed as she not-so-gently turned him to face her, pressing him against the counter with her body and kissing him insistently. He almost reluctantly put down the bottle he was holding. Chase had asked her over knowing how it would end, but hoping they could talk and have a drink together before hopping into bed. At work, they were completely professional, and he was beginning to think she liked it that way. But this was Allison Cameron, who cried for not just dying patients but those with cheating spouses, lying kids, or angry parents. Surely she cared enough to want to have a decent conversation with the colleague she was sleeping with? But every time they were together they were playing tonsil hockey within three minutes, and afterward she pulled away, not even interested in cuddling. Before his mind rebelliously wandered back to what he suspected to be the cause of her distance, Cameron's tongue in his mouth shattered his though process. As his hands came to rest on her sides, she wasted no time in working her fingers under the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. "Bedroom," Chase said, although she seemed perfectly willing to test out his kitchen table. She turned and dragged him there, climbing on top of him on the bed.

_You lead me, fit around my tongue_

_It's so easy to forget that I'm lost_

_I spent all of my life waiting for something_

_To lift me, to numb me, to define it all  
_

_Sunshine, I'm beginning to like this_

_All I wanna be is the minute that you hold me in_

_When you pretended I'm all that you're waiting for_

_Time slips to nothing and I'm better than I've ever been_

_I'm suspended_

Still breathing hard, Chase lowered himself next to her and reached to pull her to him. She complied, rolling over so her back is to his chest, but as usual didn't say anything or make any move to hold him. "Stay the night?" he mumbled, brushing her hair back. She hesitated, then nodded.

An hour later, Chase laid propped up on one elbow just watching her sleep, so peaceful and content. _This isn't helping, _he berated himself. _You're supposed to be screwing her, not falling in love with her._ This was originally a no-strings-attached agreement, just for fun, but he couldn't lie to himself - he knew from the beginning he'd never be able to think of it like that, and he'd let himself hope she wouldn't either. She seemed so emotionally distant, though, he couldn't help but wonder if there was a reason she had no feelings for him. Was he crazy to think she could ever love him instead of longing for House? She swore she was over him, but Chase could see the way she gazed at him, not at all focused on the current list of symptoms. _What does she see in that snarky asshole?_

Right then, he didn't actually care. He, not House, was the one lying next to her. As long as he played along, they could both pretend to be satisfied - and eventually, Chase hoped, they might be.

_Your breathing, filling up my lungs_

_I can almost believe that I'm almost enough_

_I spent all of my life empty of anthems_

_Bracing for something that never did come_

_Sunshine, I'm beginning to like this_

_'Cause all I wanna be is the minute that you hold me in_

_And you pretended I'm all that you're waiting for_

_Time slips to nothing and I'm better than I've ever been_

_I'm suspended_

"What do you wanna do to celebrate?" Her tone and the way she bit her lip as she glanced at him left no doubt as to what she was suggesting - but he didn't want that. Not again. Chase wanted more, so he took a deep breath and a risk.

_It's not enough to stay surrounded_

_Not enough to stay awake, torn, braced, cornered_

_And not feel alive_

His heart sank when he saw her expression turn carefully guarded. "It was fun, that's all it was. And now it's over."

_Sunshine, I'm beginning to like this_

_'Cause all I wanna be is the minute that you hold me in_

_When you pretended I'm all that you're waiting for_

_Time slips to nothing and I'm better than I've ever been_

_I'm suspended_

**This was sad for me because I love Chase =( the Tuesday phase right after this was adorable!**


End file.
